turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Julius Caesar
| religion= pantheon | birth= | death= | cause of death= }} | occupation= ; General, Politician, | spouse=Cornelia Cinna minor ( 68 BCE); Pompeia ( ); Calpurnia Pisonis 59–44 BC | children= Julia (daughter); Caesarion (probable son); Augustus (great-nephew / adopted son) | family = | house= s | political party =Populares | military branch=Roman Army | political office= of Gaul }} Gaius Julius Caesar (July 102 BC or 100 BC – 15 March 44 BC), was a Roman military and political leader and one of the most influential men in history. He played a critical role in the transformation of the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire. Caesar's victories in the conquest of Gaul, completed by 51 BC, extended Rome's territory to the English Channel and the Rhine. Caesar became the first Roman general to cross both when he built a bridge across the Rhine and conducted the first invasion of Britain. He wrote an account of his campaigns in The Gallic War. These achievements granted him unmatched military power and threatened to eclipse the standing of Pompey the Great, who had realigned himself with the Senate after the death of Marcus Licinius Crassus in 53 BC. With the Gallic Wars concluded, the Senate ordered Caesar to step down from his military command and return to Rome. Caesar refused the order, and instead marked his defiance in 49 BC by crossing the Rubicon River with a legion, leaving his province and illegally entering Roman Italy under arms. Civil war resulted, and Caesar's victory in the war put him in an unrivaled position of power and influence. After assuming control of government, Caesar began a program of social and governmental reforms, including the creation of the Julian Calendar. He centralized the bureaucracy of the Republic and was eventually proclaimed "dictator in perpetuity", giving him additional authority. But the underlying political conflicts had not been resolved, and on the Ides of March (15 March) 44 BC, Caesar was assassinated by a group of rebellious senators. A new series of civil wars broke out, and the constitutional government of the Republic was never fully restored. Caesar's grandnephew and adopted heir, Augustus Caesar, became the first Emperor after defeating his opponents. Julius Caesar in "Before the Beginning" After the invention of the time-viewer, Julius Caesar's assassination on the Ides of March was a popular recording.Futureshocks, p. 93. Julius Caesar in Give Me Back My Legions! Augustus referenced his great-uncle Julius Caesar's successful conquest of Gaul as the Roman Empire began making its final, ultimately unsuccessful drive, to conquer Germany.Give Me Back My Legions!, e.g. pg. 7. Conversely, Arminius was also aware of the conquest of Gaul, and the fact that the Gauls themselves had grown more "Romanized" since Caesar's arrival, a fate he wanted to prevent for his people.Ibid., e.g. pg. 70. Augustus had also learned from his adopted father's assassination, and carefully maintained a public pretense that he shared power with Roman Senate, whereas Caesar senior could not.Ibid., pg. 302. Julius Caesar in Videssos After Julius Caesar's conquest of Gaul, he wrote his commentaries. The disappearance and presumed massacre of a scouting column of three cohorts did not seem worth mentioning.See e.g. Videssos Cycle: Volume One, pg. 16, tpb. Marcus Aemilius Scaurus, head of the magically displaced Legion of Videssos, admired Caesar and often wondered whether he had been successful in subduing Gaul.The Legion Cycle, generally. When Avtokrator Mavrikios Gavras launched his campaign against the Yezda, his forces first sailed the Cattle Crossing. When he disembarked on the far shore, Mavrikios tripped on the hem of his robe and fell on all fours onto the beach. He recovered from this ill omen by holding up two fists of sand and declared "Videssos, I have tight hold of you!" Gaius Philippus gave his highest praise, stating Caesar couldn't have handled it better.VC:V1, pg. 220. Unknowingly, Caesar would shortly have similar accident and recovery just prior to the Battle of Thapsus. See also *References to Historical Figures for additional minor references. *Carlun World-Bestrider, a backstory character in the Elabon Series, who appears to be based on Julius and/or Augustus Caesar. References Category:Adulterers Category:Deified Roman Emperors Category:Generals Category:The Legion Cycle Characters Category:Soldiers of the Gallic War Category:Time-Viewer Recordings